


[Podfic] Neon Signs & Twenty-One Across

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summaries from remiges:Pierre notices the mark in the wedding chapel while Schmidty is up at the front getting the next clue from Elvis. He lifts his arm to point out the decorations at the top of the choir loft, and there's a spot of color on the back of his hand that hadn't been there when he'd gotten up that morning.and"Smaller," Belly offers from where he's curled up next to Marc on the couch, his feet tucked under Marc's thigh. "Smolder. Smokier. Ooh, write smuttier down."





	[Podfic] Neon Signs & Twenty-One Across

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemorps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Neon Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083491) by [remiges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges). 
  * Inspired by [Twenty-One Across](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894365) by [remiges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges). 



> a mini podfic anthology

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d916737f73da23a00109bfd21a2487a7/tumblr_pqgpvq8KDj1vo6bj7o1_1280.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(Click for full-size version)   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Neon Signs + Twenty-One Across

Duration: 0:08:54

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wnlihe2cxfi5kqh/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Neon%20Signs%20%2B%20Twenty-One%20Across.mp3?dl=0) | 4.51 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e411imgr1a9ups8/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_Neon_Signs_%252B_Twenty-One_Across.m4a/file) | 4.52 mb. 

|   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to remiges for giving blanket permission to podfic their works!! Thank you also to yeswayappianway for help with the cover art when i was struggling with it, and a massive thank you to annapods for running this exchange!
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gifts, chibinecco!! ❤️
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Please be generous with your comments and kudos! I appreciate every notification email more than i can adequately say ❤️


End file.
